1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an adjustable handlebar apparatus for support, on a bicycle frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional handlebar has little if any adjustability thereto and this makes the use of the bicycle many times uncomfortable. Depending upon the intended use of the bicycle or the particular person driving the bicycle, the conventional handlebar arrangement is not adequate.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved adjustable handlebar apparatus.